Portable point of sale (POS) displays are used to display graphics, prints, pictures, advertisements and the like. Known POS portable displays are often elaborately constructed. They are not compact when disassembled, require special shipping containers and setup procedures and may be heavy and/or bulky making them difficult to move in either an assembled or disassembled state. Their weight and/or bulk makes them costly to ship.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,840 to Siegl discloses a presentation device having a base and bars plugged together to form a flexible stand, the stand being connected to the base via a plug connection. Transverse bars are used as a holdings device for a presentation carrier for connecting the latter to the base and the stand. For set-up or dismantling, the base is designed with four elongate foldable feet which are articulated on an elongate cross member and are capable of being pivoted out of a folded-up position of rest parallel to the cross member into an operation position at right angles to the cross member, and back again.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,498 to Perutz et al., discloses a portable display apparatus having a display section adapted to assume either an operative or inoperative mode. When in an operative mode, the display section assumes an upright partition-like configuration having a large exposed, display surface. When in an inoperative mode, the display section assumes a collapsed condition suitable for storage. The display section is maintained and supported in the operative mode by structural members. A first set of structural members supportingly and removably engage opposed peripheral portions of the exposed display surface. A second set of structural members are operatively and removably connected to the first set of structural members and maintain the display section in a selected operative mode. The structural members are adapted to assume a disassembled state in which the sets of structural members are adapted to assume side by side substantially parallel relation and be disposed in proximity to the compact unit of the display section.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0160645 to Williams et al. discloses a collapsible signaling device bearing a pair of opposed message panels, convertible between a display configuration and a compact linear storage configuration. The message panels are joined together at spaced points along their periphery using spacers to form a pocket having an internal cavity. A mast is insertable within the pocket and is joined to the panel members at its upper end. A pair of struts of spring material are joined at one end to the upper end of the mast and are joined at their lower ends to a slider member which is slidably movable with respect to the mast. As the slider member is advanced toward the upper end of the mast, the struts are outwardly bowed imparting outwardly directed tension to the periphery of the message panels.
These and other known POS displays have significant limitations enumerated above. Accordingly there is a continuing need for improved portable POS display designs. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.